


events

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, aaron is a softy, robert is even softer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Events in Aaron and Robert's life together.





	1. Cooking

Robert Sugden had a lot of love for his sister. A love she knew would have him do anything to see her happy, and she would use it to her full advantage. Always. Who wouldn’t?

And that’s how Robert’s been dragged to a cooking competition. Vic had seen the advert in the local paper, the reward was a chance to meet and work in one of Gordon Ramsey’s restaurants. She had leaped at the opportunity, told Robert it would be his fault if she missed out on this one in a life time chance. With a pouty look and sad eyes, Robert found he couldn’t say anything else other than ‘fine’, making Vic squeal and hug Robert tightly.

It’s like an episode of _The Great British Bake Off,_ a massive white tent is placed in the middle of a field. It’s the middle of July, a summers day full of different aromas.

The contestants have three rounds. Starters, mains and desserts. Robert wishes Vic luck and is then left to his own devices, he decides to walk over to the small bar on the other side of the field.

With a plastic cup full of lager, he decides to head over to the small buffet, feed his appetite. It’s all fancy stuff he’s never heard of before, and most of it looks like shit, but he’s here now so he grabs a plate and picks up the least worse looking stuff.

He heads over to a grassy hill, where it’s quieter and he sits under a tree, the shade cooling him down from the sun. Picking at his food he doesn’t notice the guy sit a few feet away from him.

“Not your cup of tea?” The guy asks, looking over at Robert, his expression covered with a pair of sunglasses.

Robert finally looks up, shrugs. “Not really, I like cooking, but this is a different level.” Robert looks towards the tent where his sister is probably stressing about the littlest thing, but he knows she will do amazingly, no matter the outcome. He smiles to himself, “my sister’s in there.”

The stubbled guy turns to look, “seems today is a family event then.” He looks back towards Robert, “my uncle is in there. I drew the short straw when nobody wanted to come with him today.”

Robert laughs politely, “you don’t cook then?”

The lad scoffs a little before drawing his bottom lip back with his teeth. “If you can call a full breakfast cooking, then I’m alright I guess.”

Robert smirks back, notices the guys cup is empty. “You want another?”

The guy stands up before Robert gets up. “Let me,” he offers with a warm smile and heads off to the bar.

Robert can’t help but get a whiff of the guys aftershave, it’s one of Robert’s favourites and he bites down a smile.

He also hopes nobody’s noticed him watch this guy walk there and back.

**

They spend the rest of their time together laid on their backs, talking about stuff as if they’ve met before and that this is more of a catch up instead of strangers getting to know each other.

Time flies, and its over too soon. Vic is phoning Robert to let him know its over, and the disappointment is evident in her voice, she didn’t win. Robert sighs as he gets to his feet.

 

“I better go,” he rubs the grass off from his jeans, and once again can’t seem to stop _looking._

Aaron removes his shades, it’s the first time Robert’s seen his eyes and even though they’re squint for protection from the sun, Robert can’t believe how blue they are. It almost leaves him speechless, his mouth dries up and he clears his throat awkwardly.

Aaron’s up on his feet, looks disappointed. Although Robert isn’t sure if that’s just his face, maybe he always looks like a miserable git. Robert can’t see it though, not when he’s seen the way he smiles. Something lights up in Robert’s chest, his heart racing a little quicker than it should at the thought of this guy he met a few hours ago, not wanting Robert to leave.

“Right,” Aaron nods slightly. “I mean, it was nice to meet you.”

Robert’s teeth show from the grin on his face, and Aaron almost looks shy. He drops his head a little and puts back on his sunglasses, Robert stores the image of his gorgeous eyes in his mind and smiles. “You definitely made today a lot better than it was going to be.”

“The pleasure was mine,” Aaron offers his hand out once more and Robert shakes it. Holds on to Aaron’s hand a little longer than necessary and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Aaron.

“Bye,” Robert says, before finally letting Aaron’s hand drop from his.

Aaron waves back, and for some reason Aaron finds himself hoping Robert will look back. Just so he can see his face one more time. It’s ridiculous, and Aaron downs the rest of his drink to try and wash away the way his brain is processing such thoughts.

It’s no use, especially when Robert does stop to turn back and take one more look. Aaron’s smile is so bright and large, that Robert couldn’t possibly miss it.

Even when Marlon breaks the great news to Aaron that he won, Aaron can’t seem to think about anything other than Robert.


	2. Festival

Once again, Robert’s somewhere he hates. All because he couldn’t stand to his sister miss out. He likes his music, he likes going out, but being in a crowded muddy field full of drunk people isn’t his idea of fun.

He hates how old it makes him feel. He also hates how he only recognises the name of about five artists preforming, and even they are artists _anyone_ would know.

The first night isn’t so bad. They’re both thankful for no rain and they manage to sleep after a long journey there, even with the loud singing and passes by going passed the tent Robert’s out like a light.

**

Robert gets a rude awakening by Vic barging in with a burger and a beer. “It’s too early for that,” Robert groans whilst rubbing his eyes.

Vic just rolls her eyes and sits down with her legs crossed facing her annoyingly, now boring brother. “Stop acting like an old man,” she teases. “You’ve had a face on you since we got here.”

“I haven’t,” Robert lies weakly. He sits up, his back aching from a night on the floor and it’s so daunting to think of himself getting old. He _isn’t_ and he’s going to show her. He takes a healthy bite out of his burger and a swig of his beer. “Happy now?”

Vic doesn’t say anything, just takes a bite out of her own burger, but her smile doesn’t go unnoticed by Robert.

**

It’s hitting seven pm and the weather is taking a turn for the worse, the clouds above now a lot greyer.

They’re heading back from Dua Lipa’s set, stopping by at the burger van for a snack and that’s when Robert spots him.

He can only see him from the side, people are in his way of getting a better view, but he recognises him in an instant. Remembers that smile, the stubble and the fluffy little locks.

“What are you staring it?” Vic stands on her tip toes, as if to get a better view of something she’s missing out on.

“Nothing,” Robert says quickly, before looking back at Victoria.

She seems to buy it, and Robert can breathe again. the queue to the burger van goes down gradually, every bit closer making Aaron more visible and nearer.

Robert doesn’t know what to do, would it be ok to just walk up to him and ask how he’s been? What if Aaron can’t remember him? Robert decides against it and tries to distract himself by bringing his phone out of his pocket.

No missed calls. No text messages.

Then Aaron’s laughing, and it’s so _pure._ Robert can’t help but look back up at him, mesmerised.

“Do you know him, or something?”

Robert’s head snaps back towards Vic. “What are you talking about?”

“That lad,” Vic smiles a little. “He’s good looking.”

“Don’t start,” Robert’s jaw clenches. “You always do this.”

She laughs. “I just want you to be happy!”

“I am happy,” Robert says with raised brows and shrugged shoulders.

And he is happy, he’s got a good life. It just wouldn’t hurt to have someone to share it with.

**

It’s dark now, and Robert gets up to go use the portable toilets. There’s people in there though and so he waits. He almost feels like banging on the door, they take that long. But then Aaron’s stumbling out of there with a soft laugh and hiccups and Robert’s mood changes.

“Steady on,” Robert catches him by the arm to steady him and Aaron finally looks up. Acknowledges him.

Aaron’s mouth falls open slightly, he looks regretful and he instantly removes his arm from Robert’s grip. “Robert,” he says slowly. Almost as if he can’t quite believe it.

And Robert can’t help but smile. Aaron’s remembered him, he remembers him even though he’s probably drank enough to last the week. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Oh god,” Aaron muffles his words behind his hands covering his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Robert laughs. “Although you do reek of cheap lager.”

Aaron pulls up his hoodie to sniff and he pulls a disgusted look. “Not a good look.”

“You look great,” Robert replies without thinking and he’s almost thankful Aaron’s drunk, he probably won’t register what he’s just said, which is for the best. Robert clears his throat, “do you want me to walk you back to where you’re staying?”

Aaron bites his bottom lip, “I kind of forgot which way to go.”

“Ok,” Robert ponders the thought for a few minutes before saying, “you can stay in the tent with me, if you like? Heads and tales.”

“Sounds perfect,” Aaron stumbles over the rocky part of the field and Robert finds him ridiculously cute. “Go and have a piss then so I can lay down before I fall down.”

And Robert is more than happy to oblige.

**

Aaron snores and kicks in his sleep, but because it’s him, Robert doesn’t seem to mind one bit.

Vic seems to have landed a friend in the guy Aaron was laughing with at the burger van. Robert even spots them have a hug, and Robert can’t help but think that’s more than what he’s had with Aaron, and right now, he would love one.

Would love to know how it feels to have him close, to feel all of him up against him without a worry in the world.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Aaron’s back from the bar, a questioning look on his face as he takes a seat next to Robert.

“Just daydreaming,” Robert lies. He spots the take away coffee cup in Aaron’s hands. “Sore head?”

Aaron groans, “I’m so sorry if I said or did anything last night.”

“You were surprisingly alright,” Robert says fondly, making Aaron’s lips lift into a small smile. “Want to go for a walk?”

They walk around for a while, spotting the stalls they haven’t before. Even stopping to listen to the bands in the smaller tents. Robert seems to get away without having a clue who they all are, even though Aaron sings along to most of the songs.

It’s the end of the night. The last night here. The last night spent getting to know Aaron. Getting to spend time with him.

Robert hates it but is happy when Aaron suggests that they spend their last night together. They drink, eat crap and gossip like it’s a teenagers’ sleepover.

In the morning, Robert wakes with Aaron’s back against his chest.

Their bodies seeming to be the perfect fit.

**

They say their goodbyes, Vic wraps her arms around Adam; Aaron’s friend, and they swap numbers.

Robert bites the bullet and asks Aaron, “do you want to swap numbers?”

Robert leaves with Aaron’s number saved in his phone.

Robert comes to conclusion that anything involving Aaron, isn’t all that bad.


	3. Birthday

This time when they meet its arranged. It’s Adam’s birthday party and Aaron’s invited Robert, told him to bring Vic along because Adam would love to see her again.

Vic blushes when Robert asks her, and he passes on what Aaron said.

Neither of them needs to think twice.

Robert texts Aaron back to let him know they’ll be there.

**

It’s a house party and Robert’s sure he’s the oldest there. He shoves his hands into his leather jacket as him and Vic stand by the door scanning the rooms to find Aaron or Adam.

They weren’t sure what to bring as a gift, so they simply settled on aftershave and some lager.

Vic notices Adam first and the minute they see each other their attraction is clear. Adam comes over, a cheeky grin on his face and places a kiss to Vic’s cheek before leaning back to look at her properly. “You look great,” he says with his fingers around her wrist. “I’m so happy you came.”

“Thanks for inviting us,” she points at the gifts in Robert’s hands. “We weren’t sure what to get you, so you’ve probably already had loads of smelly stuff and- “

“They’re perfect,” he shuts her up because he can already tell she is nervous. That he has made her feel like a puddle of goo on the floor and now she can’t stop blabbering on. “Thank you,” he smiles sweetly down at her before turning to Robert and shaking his spare hand. “Drink?”

They head into the kitchen, it’s a little busier in there and Robert just wants to _see_ Aaron. Adam hasn’t left Vic’s side now and Robert finds it all a bit sickly. They look like a loved-up couple and he looks like a spare part.

But he knows, if this was Aaron’s birthday, he wouldn’t let him out of his sight and he would do anything to make sure he had the best birthday possible. Even now, when they’ve only met twice. Robert knows Aaron’s different. That he would be worth all this and more.

He swigs at his lager, internally rolls his eyes at himself for sounding so _soft._ Robert has never been soft, he’s always had an ego and arrogance to boot. He guesses he’s wiser now, he’s bored of all that. He would happily settle down with the right person now, treat them right. The more he watches vice and Adam laughing and flirting the more he realises how alone he is.

He might have a good job, have more money than sense but he lives alone. He works the hours at work, so he isn’t on his own for longer than needs be.

He wants more now, realises it more than ever.

**

He finds Aaron in the back garden. His feet up on a chair and his hood up. It’s a chilly night and Robert shivers a little, but Aaron turns and notices him making him sit up straight like he’s trying to impress, and it makes Robert’s body go warm.

Aaron excuses himself from the group of friends around the table before making his way over to Robert. “Hey,” he looks up at Robert. “I tried to come and find ya, but them lot don’t know when to shut up.”

“It’s fine. You’re here now,” he breathes and can’t help but eye Aaron up and down. Takes him all in again like it’s all he needs to live.

Aaron notices, his teeth chew the inside of his cheek and his eyes glow with something that Robert’s never seen. A mischievous look, something full of promises, and once again, Robert can’t do much else other than stare hopelessly at the man before him.

“Shall we go somewhere quieter?” Aaron asks, before waiting for Robert’s nod in response.

**

They go to the small park on the other side of Adam’s street and sit on the swings.

“I haven’t done this since I was a kid,” Robert kicks at the gravel beneath his feet.

“Good. It would be kind of weird to still do it in what? Your 40’s?” Aaron’s laughing, but Robert’s shock almost makes him fall off the back of the swing.

“I’m only 34!”

“Still old then,” Aaron teases lightly before sitting on the swing properly and kicking his legs back and fore to go higher up on the swing.

“I’ll push you off that thing if you don’t shut up,” Robert warns playfully.

“You don’t scare me, mate,” Aaron scoffs and Robert’s getting to his feet and stopping Aaron’s swing abruptly.

And then Aaron’s faced with the onslaught of tickles to his ribs and belly and Aaron laughs and kicks out slightly before standing up and leaning into Robert. “Get off me you idiot!”

“I didn’t come here for you to be so ageist,” Robert stops slightly, and his hands find their way to Aaron’s hips.

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Aaron bites on his lip, a smile behind it. “What did you come for then?”

Robert’s eyebrows raise, a smirk forming and Aaron’s hands clench into the leather of Robert’s jacket. “To celebrate Adam’s birthday obviously.”

“So, it isn’t so you could see me again? Because let’s be honest, your text messages would suggest otherwise. And the late-night phone calls _and_ the face time calls.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Robert licks his lips, his mouth dries at the closeness of their bodies. This is the closest they’ve been, and it excites Robert at how naturally they fell into it. At how the music from Adam’s place is now nothing but a memory.

It’s scary how quickly everything else is forgotten when Aaron’s around.

It’s also scary how fast their moment is broken by the sound of Vic and Adam heading over to them.

Aaron looks annoyed and Robert offers a small smile. An apology.

**

_Rob: you free Saturday night?_

_Aaron: s’pose so. Why?_

_Rob: Good. Make sure you’re ready for 7. I’m taking you out x_


	4. First Date

Aaron makes Robert wait until at least half an hour until he leaves his flat and gets into his car. He doesn’t really know why he’s playing hard to get now, especially when during the week he was ready to pounce on him and kiss the hell out of Robert.

He’s just not being able to get over their rude interruption by his best mate and the guy he so- desperately-fancies-sister. And Aaron had made it clear to Adam he wasn’t impressed. Adam was too drunk to care, he’d kissed the girl he fancies, and he’s had the best birthday in years.

Aaron on the other hand, was left cold and annoyed at the world. So, now, instead of being mad at the world, he’ll do the stupid thing of playing it cool around Robert. Because obviously there’s a sign out there somewhere saying that their attraction means nothing, only Aaron can’t bloody see the sign and all he still wants is Robert.

Aaron isn’t one to make wishes, but tonight he _really_ wishes tonight will be different.

**

“I thought you’d have been happy to see me,” Robert says without taking his eyes off the road.

Aaron shrugs, “I am. I don’t always have to be smiling you know.”

Aaron knows how stupid he sounds, and he wants to hide away or just start again. Instead he looks out of the window and messes with the fabric on his most expensive shirt.

“I like it when you smile,” Robert comments. His voice soft as always, “and just being in my presence should give you something to smile about.”

Robert’s smirking and Aaron shakes his head at the idiot he wants to call his.

“Shut up,” Aaron finally smiles, and Robert looks over at him just in time to see it, which makes Robert’s eyes go soft and his smirk turn into a smile of someone who’s just won the lottery. “Where are you taking me anyway?”

“To an Italian place if you like that kind of food?” Robert asks quickly, realising he doesn’t know much about what Aaron likes and doesn’t when it comes to this stuff, but Aaron’s nodding and Robert can breathe.

**

They order food and Aaron hates how fancy it is. It’s as if Robert notices his unease and nudges his foot under the table with his own, making Aaron stop fidgeting and look back at Robert.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?”

“No, course not,” Aaron huffs. “It’s lovely here. Its just- just I’m not used to fancy places like this ya know?”

“You fit right in, though,” Robert’s eyes glisten and his foot stays resting against Aaron’s ankle, a slight rise and fall which makes Aaron’s body shiver. “I promise next time we’ll keep it low key. Your choice.”

“So, there’s going to be a next time?” Aaron leans in close, his elbows resting on the edge of the table.

Robert rolls his eyes as if it isn’t already common knowledge. “You know there will be.” Robert clears his throat. “I like you. A lot.”

Aaron kind of knew that already, but to hear it? It makes it even more real. His heart beats faster and he can feel the skin on his neck burn red.

Before he gets to tell Robert he feels the same, food comes, and they sit in comfortable silence with little glances and smiles to each other across the table.

**

For a Saturday night it’s surprisingly quiet, probably because summer has pretty much gone now and it’s raining heavily.

They walk for a while, elbows knocking and brushing against each other’s. They’re both getting soaked by the rain, but neither of them seems to care.

Robert can’t remember the last time he’d felt so care free. So young.

They find shelter and run under it, neither of them fancying being struck by a cold in the morning.

Aaron’s muscles are now visible, Robert doesn’t hide his appreciation. He runs his hands over his hair, making it flat before running his fingers through Aaron’s and doing the same. He keeps his hands around the back of Aaron’s neck.

“Tonight’s been great,” he bites his lip and steps in closer. “But there’s something I’ve been meaning to do for ages now.”

Aaron copies Robert, bites at his bottom lip as if to calm himself down. His eyes drop to Robert’s lips and he just _wants_ them against his own _right_ now. Aaron nods, “what are you waiting for then?”

Aaron’s hands pull at Robert’s jacket to bring him closer, their chests crushed against each other’s and Aaron’s head starts to spin with hundreds of emotions.

Robert runs his thumbs over the lads stubbled cheeks and makes him step back until his back connects with the wall. Everything feels so slow and Aaron grabs at Robert more eagerly which prompts Robert to finally lean in closer and Aaron can feel his breath against his wet face. Aaron closes his eyes, but the press of Robert’s lips doesn’t meet his.

Instead, Robert’s letting go and his phone is ringing in his pocket. Robert’s huffing and flapping around trying to get his phone out of his soaked jeans.

Aaron wants to hit him, can’t believe he didn’t just ignore the thing. Aaron folds his arms across his chest and makes it clear he’s not happy.

Robert’s apologetic as he speaks on the phone, his hands reaching out and stroking up and down Aaron’s arms, and then soothing around his neck. It calms Aaron, but it’s nothing to take the ache away of not having Robert’s kiss.

He guesses there really is a sign out there.

**

The way back to Aaron’s is just like the journey there. Aaron’s back to being in a mood, and Robert’s left guessing why because he’s an idiot who doesn’t think.

“I’m sorry,” he says anyway because whatever it is, he doesn’t want it to ruin tonight.

Aaron sighs, turns slightly to face Robert and reaches out to squeeze at his thigh. “I don’t want you to say sorry,” Aaron grumbles. “I understand your work is important,” he adds, because he does know, and he doesn’t want Robert to think he doesn’t notice that or how hard Robert works for the posh car they’re in right now or for the expensive restaurants. “I just feel like there’s something against us.”

Robert frowns, “like what?”

“Like there’s a sign or summat,” Aaron sighs. “It sounds stupid, I know it does, but there’s always something when we are about to – you know.”

“So, you _did_ want to kiss me in the park the other night?” Robert grins, “I knew it.” They pull up outside Aaron’s place and Robert turns the engine off. “Look, there is no sign out there Aaron. Maybe we should just take things slow. I mean, we have only met four times.”

“We talk everyday Robert! It’s not as if you’re someone I don’t even know.” Aaron rests his head back on to the seat, “I like you, Robert. I like you and I just want - “

And Robert’s never moved so quick. He leans over and takes Aaron’s face into his hands and shuts him up with a desperate kiss. Aaron turns into him and runs his fingers through the back of Robert’s hair before balling his hand into a fist like he wants to hold onto this moment forever.

A moan escapes Aaron as Robert’s tongue meets his own. Robert slows things down a bit, his head tilting before pulling back slightly to pull Aaron’s lip between his teeth.

Robert stays close, their foreheads touching, and Aaron can barely breathe.

“Better now?” Robert asks confidently, his lips swollen and pink.

Aaron nods against Robert and bumps his nose against Robert’s. “Kiss me again,” he whispers.

And Robert does happily.


	5. Car boot sale/breakdown

It’s a Saturday morning, way too early for Robert and he’s in a mood. Aaron’s not a morning person either, but he’s up and lively raring to go.

“Are you sure there’s nobody else who can come with you?” Robert grumbles as he reluctantly sits up in bed, his eyes too heavy to open properly.

“I told you, everybody else is working. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Robert opens his right eye to peak at Aaron getting dressed. “Fun would be you getting back into bed.”

Aaron laughs a little before picking up clothes and throwing them towards Robert. “I’ll make us coffee and a bacon butty.”

It seems whatever Robert says, Aaron isn’t budging and so he groans and gets up to take a quick shower.

**

“I’ve not even met your family, and here I am, wasting my Saturday morning for them.”

Robert’s still not happy, despite being fed and kissed up against the wall by Aaron as they left Robert’s place. A fucking tease. It just made Robert more eager to stay at home.

“Zak and Lisa appreciate it, so stop moaning.”

Robert raises his eyebrows at Aaron’s no shit approach this morning. It’s sort of a turn on. Plus, the fact Aaron’s told his family about him says so much. Especially when they’ve not even made things official yet. It makes Robert smile for the first time today.

**

Car boot sales are exactly what Robert was expecting. Long, boring and bloody freezing.

He hasn’t done much apart from help Aaron set up the table with the tat Zak and Lisa no longer wants. And Robert’s not surprised, half of it looks awful.

Aaron’s surprisingly good at it and it becomes clear that he’s done this before. As the morning goes on, Aaron manages to sell most of the stuff and Robert’s impressed. 

“You do this regularly then?” Robert asks leaning up against the car whilst admiring Aaron and all that he is.

Aaron turns to face him, “only when Zak and Lisa can’t,” Aaron shrugs. “It’s not really my thing, but I seem to do alright.”

Robert grins at him, “you do more than alright.” Robert nods at the elderly couple now looking at the items, the woman seemingly more interested in Aaron. “I think the ladies fancy you to be honest, who can blame them though.” Robert winks and Aaron holds back from throwing something heavy at him, instead he just shakes his head at him before turning his attention to the couple with a friendly smile and a slight blush to his cheeks.

**

Robert’s sure Aaron’s left him on purpose, apparently, he needed the toilet so obviously now Robert’s left stood here like a lemon.

But thankfully for Robert, he’s just as good at talking as Aaron is. He’s spent most of his life knowing what to say to get something his own way. This can’t be much different.

And it proves to be true. Robert uses his charm, a little cheeky smile here and there for the ladies and he’s found he’s sold five things by the time Aaron returns.

“Are you sure you’ve not just thrown them in the bin?” Aaron asks him, sceptical when he returns because Robert’s seemed to have changed into a man who is all for car boot sales.

“What can I say,” Robert shrugs. “We make a good team,” he pulls at the string on Aaron’s hoodie. “Plus, I’m good with my mouth,” he adds flirtatiously.

Aaron knows that’s true. Can still feel the kisses and bites placed all over his neck and shoulders by him last night. Aaron rolls his eyes weakly before whacking Robert’s hand away and packing the stuff up that they didn’t manage to sell.

**

“You’re going to have to get out and look,” Robert huffs.

“Me? No mate.”

They’ve only gone and broke down in the middle of nowhere and Robert _really_ can’t be bothered to phone AA.

“Do you want to get home, or what?” Robert shoves at Aaron’s arm.

“What am I meant to do? I don’t have any tools with me anyway.”

He’s got a point and so Robert’s got no other option than to phone them to come out.

“I surprisingly enjoyed today,” Robert tells Aaron after coming off the phone.

“I knew you would,” Aaron takes robert’s hand in his. “I appreciate you coming, even if you were like a baby throwing their toys out of the pram.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” Robert argues with a raised brow.

Aaron uses his other hand to place his thumb and index finger close together, “you were just a little bit.”

Aaron’s being pulled up and over robert’s lap and he laughs excitedly as Robert quietens him with a kiss and then another. “You’re a rude fucker sometimes.”

Aaron lowers himself onto Robert, a cheeky glint in his eyes that makes Robert harden almost instantly. “I remember you telling me once that you liked that about me.”

Robert nods quickly, “because I do.” His hands around aaron’s thighs grab on tighter and aaron awkwardly grinds against him, ducking his head to the side to latch his mouth onto robert’s skin on his neck. Sharp nips with his teeth and soothing licks making Robert moan slightly. He pulls aaron’s head away, “get in the back, quick.” Robert’s breathless and aaron’s smirking at him as he sits in the back of the car.

They don’t have much time now, so Robert holds back from telling Aaron how beautiful he looks, from saying something sickeningly cute and pulls aaron’s joggers and boxers down over and under his balls.

Wordlessly, he wraps a hand around aaron and kisses the sensitive skin he’s grown to love just underneath his belly button. He wants this to last, make aaron go crazy, make Aaron’ urge him on by moaning his name, but he’ll make sure to make up for all that next time.

Robert looks up at Aaron, their eyes meet and Aaron’s wetting his lips with his tongue, Robert notices the sweat glowing on Aaron’s forehead and smirks against his skin before taking him in his mouth.

They only stop when they hear the AA van pull up behind them.


	6. Moving In

Aaron’s pretty much moved into Robert’s. His trainers are anywhere Aaron’s kicked them off, his high vis hangs over one of the dining chairs in the kitchen, there’s a draw full of his underwear and socks, the bathroom is filled up with his aftershaves and own shampoo and shower gel, and of course there’s a toothbrush right next to Robert’s.

It’s _nice_ to come home and have food ready, to sit down and talk to somebody about your day and then to sit back and relax with that person knowing there’s nothing more you could wish for.

Robert’s no longer lonely. Robert now fully understands what it means to be happy.

**

“You’re so messy,” Robert moans whilst picking up a pair of Aaron’s dirty socks.

“And you’re a neat freak,” Aaron looks over to him from the bed, a smile forming. “We make the perfect match.”

Robert just rolls his eyes, “doesn’t mean you can throw your shit everywhere.”

“You love it,” Aaron sighs, consent with just watching Robert move around the bedroom with nothing but boxers on.

Robert throws yet another bit of Aaron’s clothing at him. “We’ll see how much I love it when I make   you clean the flat, top to bottom.”

Aaron pretends to pout, “you wouldn’t.”

Robert raises his lips to one side, before making his way over to Aaron and straddling him. “Don’t test me.”

Aaron tickles at the fair blond hair on Robert’s thighs. “Let me say sorry,” Aaron tries to say seductively (it’s never being his strong point), his hands rise to the band of Robert’s boxers.

Robert shrugs, pretends Aaron’s hands and words aren’t having the desired effect. “You can try, but- “

Aaron’s hand wraps around Robert’s dick, his thumb wet from saliva and he stroke over his tip tortuously slow. Aaron leans forward, his lips kissing a trail across Robert’s chest. He sucks and pulls at Robert’s nipples with his teeth, almost melting at the way Robert huffs his name quietly and breathless.

Robert pulls at Aaron’s hair to pull his head back and Robert dives in for a messy kiss, one that knocks the air out of Aaron’s lungs.

It’s hard for Robert not to accept Aaron’s apology.

**

It’s another Friday night on the sofa, their bellies stuffed from an Indian and Robert’s looking at Aaron like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. Sometimes, he has these moments where he isn’t sure if this is real. If how well they’re going is a prank, and the whole thing is going to come to an end. He’s not sued to feeling like this.

Heat spreads up Aaron’s neck, making his cheek flush pink and he bites at his bottom lip. “What?”

Robert shrugs, content enough to just keep _looking._ “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“You have said a few times, yeah.” Aaron grins, turning his mouth into his shoulder as if ashamed to be this happy.

This is all new to him too, he’s not used to being this comfortable with someone else. He’s never had more than nameless one-night stands, or flings that last more than a few weeks.

“I want you to move in with me, like properly,” Robert tucks a hand in between Aaron’s folded thighs. “I want to go to bed and wake up with you next to me every single day.”

“What about my mess everywhere?” Aaron teases, covering Robert’s hand on his thigh with his own.

“I’ve decided,” Robert leans in close, a slight smirk on his face. “I like mess.”

Aaron closes the space between them, folds his fingers into the back of Robert’s hair and kisses him until he feels as if he’s floating.

“Is that a yes then?” Robert asks, pulling away with deep breaths and closed eyes.

Aaron pushes at Robert’s chest gently, straddles him and pulls off his t-shirt. He drops it at their feet, making Robert shake his head, but he’s smiling, and Aaron tries to ignore the way his heart is beating fast at the sight.

It’s a yes, and the trail of clothes they leave behind them will be left until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've not written anything in so long, but I am back now so I hope you guys like what new stuff I write! Feedback is always amazing and appreciated, so please let me know what you think. Also, if there's any 'events' you would like to 'see' I am open to ideas! x


End file.
